


Closer

by Vanui



Category: Mahou Sensei Negima!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanui/pseuds/Vanui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She’d never relaxed to such an extent before, had never stopped and sat down in the grass to look at the blue, blue sky and the white airy clouds and let her guard down for an afternoon and... reveled in the feeling of peace and safety she felt. There had never been a day such as this one. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sitting in Green](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/58443) by Hermesu. 



 

“This is nice, isn’t it?”

“Hmm?” Setsuna responded absent-mindedly, blinking herself out of her stupor. She’d never relaxed to such an extent before, had never stopped and sat down in the grass to look at the blue, blue sky and the white airy clouds and let her guard down for an afternoon and... reveled in the feeling of peace and safety she felt. There had never been a day such as this one.

“I said, ‘This is nice.’ You look happy,” Konoka giggled, tilting her head back against Setsuna’s chest. A shy smile twitched at Setsuna’s lips as she looked down at Konoka’s beaming hazel eyes, a warm and powerful thrum of emotion spreading throughout her chest as she did so.

“That’s because I am,” Setsuna quietly responded. Shifting her hands in the grass, she leaned forward and dipped her head gently on top of Konoka’s, breathing in the scent of the girl’s shampoo. Familiar and comforting, her shoulders almost seemed to ache at the absence of tension in the wake of such utter bliss.

“That’s good,” Konoka hummed. Without really thinking, her hands reached behind her ear and grasped the red tie that adorned Setsuna’s uniform. Her fingers playfully teased the soft material before a sudden thought struck her brilliant mind, and then her lips curved dangerously upward. Setsuna, caught up in listening to the birds chirp and the wind slowly rustle through the grass and leaves of a nearby tree, was therefore completely unprepared for the sudden tug at her collar that sent her neck bending down to be level with Konoka’s mischievously shining eyes.

“Wha-”

“Shh,” Konoka breathed hotly. Her lips pressed gently against the strong curve of her protector’s jaw and trailed down to the tight muscle of neck, leaving Setsuna breathless and stunned. When she separated from the contact of skin, her mouth hung there, barely open to let out burning puffs of air that caressed Setsuna’s flesh and made her eyes flash dangerously with want.

“Konoka,” Setsuna choked out. “Konoka.”

“Yes?” Konoka huskily exhaled.

“You shouldn’t do that,” came the reply, but the reprimand was extremely half-hearted and weak. They both knew she really shouldn’t do things like that, but they were both so tired of holding back, being kept in check by rules they didn’t really care anymore for. The war was over. The world was changing, expanding, adapting, and thus their burdens were temporarily on hold, and with them, the invisible wall preventing affection had dissipated. If only for a little while, the wall was gone. Setsuna swallowed the lump in her throat.

“I think I can decide what I should and shouldn’t do for myself, Secchan,” Konoka countered, lips brushing against the twitching underside of Setsuna’s throat. She smiled when Setsuna swallowed thickly once more and struggled to control her breathing, if the convulsing in her chest and well-toned muscle was anything to go by. Feeling rather hot and bothered herself, Konoka pressed herself more thoroughly into Setsuna’s front, wanting, needing to feel the body writhe against her back or, even better, her front. But she didn’t dare turn around. That was too far. Far too far.

“Then do as you please, Konochan,” Setsuna sighed in mock defeat. Shaking her head, she grinned wryly into Konoka’s hair and closed her eyes. “Please.”


End file.
